The Killers Kids (Michael Myers, Jason Voorhees, Freddy Krueger)
by IAAB
Summary: Lala Boo Myers, Sarah Pamela Voorhees, and Felicia Nancy Krueger, not common names for not common kids. Michael Myers, Jason Voorhees, and Fredrik Krueger, well known names, feared by many people. What happens when I camping trip turns out to be more?
1. Michael and Kat

_Kathryn, Evangeline, and Lisa were the lovers of Three famous killers._

**_MICHAEL AND KAT_**

Kathryn Catte had known Michael Myers since before time, although she's a year younger she started school earlier than most Haddonfield kids her age, she noticed Michael alone at lunch with a masks on and decided to one day approach him, with some struggle they became best friends, over time she developed a crush on Michael, everyday after school she would go to his house and play with Laurie, his baby sister who he'd nicknamed "Boo", or she would help his mother, Deborah, clean the house somewhat when she needed help, she even managed to make a soft spot in Judith's heart, and would allow Judith to put make-up on her so she could "practice" for when Laurie got older, much to Michaels dismay, she didn't like the way Ronnie eyed her when he assumed nobody was looking, but she ignored it, but then...it happened, Michael had finally snapped, she stood with Michael, waiting to go trick or treating, his mother last minute couldn't take them trick or treating, and Kathryn could've convinced Judith too if it hadn't been for her boyfriend showing up, Kathryn didn't like her boyfriend, he always tried to touch her when no one was looking.

He had even insulted Kat in front of Michael when Judith had left up stairs.

Michael was livid, but no one could see it, suddenly he gripped Kat's hand harshly and he dragged Kathryn upstairs into Boo's room and wouldn't reply to any of her scared phrases, they made it to Boo's room and she looked up at him in fear, not for herself but fear of the unknowing, what was he up to? He gestured for her to stay quiet, and told her not to leave the room, no matter what don't move but she stopped him once she finally understood what he was planning, her heart shattered at the thought.

"Michael...don't do it...please, they don't deserve it" he stomped up to her and backed her up against a her what he was about to do was hideous, and monstrous, but Michael believed they deserved much more, what he was going to do was what should be considered a kind gesture, Kathryn had always been extremely shy, even after they became friends, but this time she didn't shy away, and stood just as tall, although she was shorter and only reached just beneath his head, she gave him a pleading look which he ignored, then he did the unexpected, he leaned down, and kissed her, it was rough yet held a silent message and lasted a minute before he pulled away and left the room, leaving behind a dazed Kathryn, when she realized his leaving figure she ran to the door to stop him, but it was locked from the outside.

If it hadn't been for Boo being in the same room, she would've scream, she ran to the crib and covered Boo's ears, wishing she could so to her own.

She heard Everything

The door opened and she jumped to see Michael in a white mask, he was soaked in blood that she knew wasn't his own.

"Michael" he walked up to her and as she moved to get away he pulled her to his side, he had her pick up Boo and hand her to him, he cradled her small body in one arm as his other snaked around Kathryn's waist and pulled her closer so that she pressed against him, in a way she new this was his form of comforting her as he guided her through the house, and she hid her head in his side not wanting to see his handiwork, not once letting go of either girls they made it to the front and she went to leave but was pulled down to sit next to him, somehow she knew it was her turn to comfort him, so she wrapped her arms around his torso and rested her head in his shoulder while humming a soft tune, this was her way of comforting him.

After that she would give him daily visits at Smith Groves Mental Hospital, she was there when he went through his sessions with him, as well as when his Mom visited, and she would even sneak into his cell after hours, after the killing he didn't talk much, and as each day progressed, so did his inability to speak, she'd sneak him so books or something to keep up with his grammar, and it shocked her when he maintained high levels of had already claimed her as "his", he made it clear when another boy in the asylum who wasn't as deranged as the others, mainly just sick in the mind most likely, tried to make a move on her.

He went missing...

Kathryn's visits became less fluctuant and Michael didn't like the time she hadn't shown up for an entire week, when she finally arrived Michael refused to let her go, he didn't show any emotion so when he blocked the only entrance/exit of his cell after she had stayed after hours again, she was thoroughly confused by his out of character actions, and saying he towered over her would be an understatement.

Kathryn stood at an average of 5'5 while Michael towered at 5'11, he was ten when he killed everyone, Kathryn was only nine, Michael had spent already five years there, making him fifteen and Kathryn fourteen.

"Michael, I have to go"

**_..._**

"Michael, I really need to go"

**_..._**

"Dammit, Michael move!" She shouted and his hands clasped around her shoulders pushing her to the back of the cell on a wall that had yet to be covered by his mask collection, he snatched the pen and note book off the desk, where he worked on his mask at, and quickly scribbled down words angrily showing her it.

**_'Where have you been?_**'

"Out" she answered confused, yet annoyed, by his motives.

He pressed roughly into her showing her he disliked her tone and short diction.

"Ow! Michael!"

He wrote down his response.

_**'WHERE?!'**_

She looked away feeling guilty.

"With some...person...that I met..."

**_'Boy or girl?'_**

She stared at the floor in fake interest but was quickly pulled forawrds before being slammed into the wall.

"Ah! Boy! Okay?! Boy!"

Oh how Michael hated that response, he pressed her into the wall with an unknown strength to her and she flinched slightly, she knew the way Michael thought, she knew that she wasn't "allowed" to be with any other man besides him, but it wasn't like she did anything with the boy, he was merely a friend, but Michael didn't know that, and didn't care to know, she blew him off for an entire week for some boy he could kill in a second.

Fear began to seep in and her heart picked up, yet not only in fear, but from how close he was to her, Kathryn knew from the start that she had strong feelings for Michael in a more than friend way, and he made it obvious to her that he cared for her and from time to time they would share a silent kiss, some small short and simple, others...not so much.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think it would make you this mad"

He quickly scribbled something down and it was obvious it was important by the way he continuously underlined it.

_**'You are MINE, do you need a me to carve it into your back?'**_

If it wasn't for the serious tension in the air she would have laughed, Michael always had a sick sense of humor, well...she learned to find the humor in them.

"No..." a deep sigh could be heard from him as he visibly tried to calm himself down, she looked up at him and reached up cupping his masked face lifting it up slightly so that his lips were revealed and stood on the tips of her toes and she gave him a small apologetic peck on the lips, but one kiss wasn't enough for him, and soon the kisses kept coming and soon held a fire behind them, Kathryn had always thought she'd save herself for her husband, but giving herself to Michael seemed like to be the same thing! So she did, and woke up the next day wrapped up against a bare and sleeping Michael, who had his arms securely around her waist, she was pulled closer and she smiled.

"Michael, I have to go"

She said sitting up, his head now rested on her bare thigh and she smiled caressing his face, he had taken the mask off for her, she wanted to fall back asleep, she didn't want to leave but she needed to before she was caught she threw on her clothes and wrote Michael a small note saying that she'd see him the next day...for Michael, that day never came.

Kathryn's mother sought her relationship unhealthy with Michael and sent her away to New York the next day, her bags were packed and when she woke up she was already on the boarding plane, with a small note in her lap.

Her mother was found dead the next day, she had gotten the news and when she asked how it happened she received no response which just added on to her sickness, she had been feeling sick, throwing up constantly, mood swings, and then she got the main symptom, she missed her period, she was pregnant, at fourteen, with the child of Michael Myers, and she was staying with her aunt who could less about her.

And nine months later** Elisa Boo Myers** was born, Elisa could never properly pronounce her name and instead always said E-Lala, and that's how she got her nickname, Lala.

Lala had Kathryn's wavy dirty blonde hair, and her green eyes...along with Michaels blue eyes, Lala was born with right eye bright blue, and And her left eye emerald was full Puerto Rican so Lala ended up half Puerto Rican half white.

A few months later while Lala was in her aunts care Kat had gotten into a car accident, she lost her memory, she had even forgotten about Lala, but she managed to remember her daughter after a few days and the CPS (child protection services) threatening to take the small child away if she didn't regain her memory of the child, unfortunately she lost memory of everything before moving to NY.

_Michael Long forgotten._


	2. Jason and Lisa

**_LISA AND JASON_**

Lisa knew Jason before the little accident and his deformities didn't bother her, he was a sweet child, and though people believed him to be retorted , he wasn' was only ten and he was eleven.

He had certain struggles but he wasn't retorted.

Jason's mother absolutely adored her, she was beautiful, had a nice soft voice, and she was pure to the core, regardless of her harsh background with an alcoholic mother and abusive father.

Lisa had signed herself up for the camp and snuck in without her parents she met Jason's mother, Pamela, who found out the truth and had taken care of the child while she stayed at the was extremely nice to her, and she was in were best friends, and despite her shy demeanor, she would always stick up for him when the other kids picked on him, they were called the "Crystal Lovers" not that they minded, Lisa was beautiful, nice, and pure, and she found Jason handsome, nice, and protective.

Unfortunately not everything last forever, Lisa was a part of a different group and was separated from Jason, this always worried her, but he had promised he'd be okay, that they'd play later...that day never came.

The next day Lisa found out that Jason had been pushed into the water, he could t swim, and he drowned...no one went to help him, she would've! So why didn't anyone had seemed wrecked by the news, Lisa stood by her side and watched her lose her sanity without knowing then Pamela was suddenly fine.

"Lisa, sweetie, go inside the cabin, and no matter what you hear, " She spoke walking out the nodded at the women's words and sat on the creaky bed and waited for her to arrive...she never did...

Screams could be heard and Lisa crawled into a corner of the room, stomping could be heard from outside and people counselors, they were screaming, Lisa went to get up and check it out but Pamela's words rang through her head.

"No matter what you hear "

Lisa froze and ran to the bed once again before hiding under the blanket.

That's when she heard it, the door opening up, she shook in fear as the blanket was ripped off of her and she gasped when she saw one of the counselors.

"Lisa! Baby come on! We have to leave!"

"But Pamela said-"

"Listen to me! Pamela is killing people we HAVE to leave!" The counselor left no room for argument as she picked up the child and ran out the cabin, Lisa was petrified.

She ran with Lisa in her arms but stopped to look around.

"Miss Judy, where are we?"

"I don't know, I'm sorry baby, I'm so sorry!" She cried clutching the girl that's when they heard it. The rustle of leaves from a Lisa down Judy looked at her with a straight face, Miss Judy was only eighteen, and she looked already forty by the stress of the night.

"Lisa, if I don't come back, Run, I want you to keep on running, run until you're safe!" She said and before Lisa could respond she ran to the source of the noise.

_1 Mississippi_

_..._

_2 Mississippi_

_..._

_3 Mississippi_

_..._

_Scream..._

Lisa ran as the ear piercing scream rang through the forest and ripped through the air, she ran as she heard footsteps chasing her, she ran when she heard the slice of metal through the air and she screamed when she was suddenly jerked back by a mighty grasp on her upper arm.

She whimpered and refused to look at her captor, a dull thud could be heard and she was pulled into familiar arms.

"Jason!" She cried tears running down her still closed eyes as she turned around and flung her arms around his neck.

"I thought you had died! And then Pamela hasn't returned to the cabin! And now miss Judy! And now, now, oh dear lord Jason we need to go-" but the tightening of his arms around her made her stop, and then she finally opened her eyes and looked at she met with the surface of a Hokey Mask.

"Jason? What's wrong? Why are you wearing this?"

No response...

"Why aren't you answering me? Please Jason, please! Why aren't you answering me!?"

His eyes could be seen from the holes carved into the plastic, but they weren't her Jason's eyes, they were cold, and unloving, they screamed evil, but they were still Jason's eyes, and that was enough for her to stay.

That's when she noticed it, the red splotches on the mask and his clothes, she looked down to where the thud from earlier was heard, looking down she froze, it was a bloody Machete.

"Jason..." Her voice had left her body and she slowly walked out of his arms hoping he wouldn't notice her retreating form, but he gripped the upper part of each arm tightly and she flinched but that didn't stop him.

"P-please, stop, you're hurting me" she begged and he slowly pushed her backward, she wasn't allowed to leave, she couldn't.

"Jason let me go!"

He shook his head no and stopped when her back was firmly pressed into a hands moved up to her face and cupped it slightly, his thumbs running over her blushed cheeks, no matter what form he appeared as, she'd always react this way to his touch.

Lisa's eyes began to droop slightly, she was becoming tired, she knew sky was a midnight black and held mini dots of lights in the sky.

He noticed her change and shifted her into his arms so that his arms hooked beneath her legs and back, lifting her he brought her back to a familiar cabin, his would get his machete later in the day, he needed to watch over her for now.

'Good boy Jason, watch over Lisa because she is a good girl' His mothers voice spoke in his head and he nodded, his mom was still with him, that's how he found Lisa.

Years progressed and Lisa had to go back home when the cops came to investigate and found her sitting on the dock near the lake, she had tried to escape, but it had been useless.

It had been five years since Jason accident, it seemed he killed off anyone who entered camp Crystal Lake, Jason was now 16 and Lisa was always forced to stay in the cabin whenever new people came, Jason was afraid they'd try and take her away, which was pretty much his only fear.

Lisa had wanted to be free for a while, she was sick of being cooped up in a cabin all day, so while Jason slept she snuck out over to the bridge.

She hadn't even known the police were there!

It took only the sound of voices for her to try and make a run for it back to the cabins, which ended in vain when one of Jason's own traps got her and she hung upside down from a had managed to cut herself down and got up to see Jason glaring at her through a thick set of went to get her but stopped when two officers came and helped the girl to her feet.

"Ma'me, my name is Officer Jones, are you okay? Were their others?" One of them asked and she shied away, she was never one for loud noises.

"I-I-I-I'm F-Fine"

"Poor girl, she's shaking like a leaf" the other commented unaware of the sixteen year old serial killer stalking behind went to strike when extra voices were heard.

"Jones, found anything?!"

"Yeah, girl, teenager, she's pretty petrified!" He shouted back and Lisa shrunk away, Jason couldn't get her despite he want to.

Even his mother reluctantly went against it, there were too many, he wasn't as skilled to handle all of them at once, and getting shot hurt more than would know.

He slowly went back into the bushes and watched as they dragged Lisa away.

Little did he know that they weren't just taking away Lisa from him.

A few weeks ago Lisa might have unknowingly provoked an...urge, that had been resting inside Jason one night as he had just returned back from his last was getting dressed right in front of him, she knew it but she had been so used to him she thought it wouldn't matter.A small voice in his head was shouting at him too react to his urges and it wasn't his mothers, but for some reason he still did, which he believed to be a very good choice, he remembered the night clearly, that was the night he believed he fully made her his, and he enjoyed every but of it.

Lisa was taken to the hospital to be checked up on about the bruises around her body and was thrown into shock when she received the shocking news, she was carrying Jason's child.

Nine months had passed, and out came her beautiful baby girl.

**Sarah Pamela Voorhees**.Sarah had Jason's light blue eyes and platinum blonde hair, but she had her mothers tanned skin, Sarah was half Mexican half was placed into hypno-therapy where she was forced to forget about Jason and Camp Crystal and placed into Officer Jones custody where she was moved to New York to live with him.

_Jason long forgotten._


	3. Freddy and Evangeline

_**FREDDY AND EVANGELINE**_

Evangeline had been the cousin of Nancy, she and Freddy bonded on an intellectual level, she would visit him everyday at the daycare and would talk with him as he tended to the garden.

His wife wasn't even a factor when it came to Evangeline, and he soon divorced her.

Evangeline was considerably young, being only fourteen, and Freddy already in his early twenties, it was ridiculous, but they soon bonded on an emotional level, and a relationship blossomed, he didn't have to tell her anything for her to know that she was his Evangeline, and no one could compare to his Evangeline, she was pure, sweet, and beautiful, he was a sadist, she knew it, she just hadn't known to what extent his sadistic ways were.

One night, after an entire year (or as freddy called it a year of temptation) he finally claimed her as his, and he loved the feeling of being in her, and he loved that she didn't care about the age had been sick for the past few weeks and she knew where it was leading to, she was scared, she didn't know how he would take it but that didn't stop her from going to tell him...it was that night that she realized the full extent of his sadistic heard the sounds of crying children from beneath the house, going to the basement she saw Freddy abusing some children, and he was smiling happily, he had a glove with five metal claws for fingers...this child was dying...what if that was _THEIR_ child? Would he do that to their child? Tears ran down her face and she ran up the stairs quietly out the house.

Evangeline was now sixteen and could legally drive, she had spent enough time working to earn a good couple of thousands, and immediately ran home packing a suitcase of basic necessities before packing another with clothes and leaving Springfield to New York.

_She never forgot about him, how could she?_ She had a little reminder living inside of her.

Nine months later, **Felicia Nancy Krueger** was born, she had Freddy's blue eyes, and Evangeline's black hair and lightly tanned skin.

She was half Italian and half white.


	4. Camp Crystal Lake

_CHAPTER 1_

**_14 years later_**

**_Lala's p.o.v_**

"Mami! Titi Evangeline is here!" I shouted from the living room of the apartment as Evangeline and Felicia walked in the Vangeline, Mami, and Titi Lisa had met when I was four, Felicia was five, and Sarah, Titi Lisa's daughter, was four and a Lisa decided it would be best if we all go on a bonding trip since Mami had been busy for the past few months with work and sending me to the hospital.I've been growing more than I should and it's been causing me a lot of soreness in my muscles, I'm the youngest of us three kids and I was already 5'9, Sarah is 5'7 along with Felicia.

"Hey! Guess who's here!" A voice exclaimed as Titi Lisa stood at the entrance of the room.

"Hey titi" I greeted and she pouted.

"I remember you being the most enthusiastic of you three to see me~!"

"Haha, sorry, It's just a sign of comfort" I said and she stuck her tongue at Lisa acts like a child when she want to, I guess it's genetic because Sarah reminds me of an innocent five year old, although she about half a year older than walked in the building with a huge smile on her face and I smiled calmly says I'm more mature than most adults she knows, regardless of my young age in the house hold, not saying being fourteen makes me the "baby" of the house it's just unexpected I guess you could say, sometimes I surprise myself with how much older I act.

"Lala~!"

"Hello beautiful" I greeted and she fake blushed.

"aw~! Thank you!"

I've been told I have a flirty way of greeting people but mami thinks it's my secret way of being a smartass, which I really don't see how.

"Lala is your stuff packed?"

Titi Eva asked and I nodded calmly while the other two squealed happily, I was also more of the tomboy in the household.

"Okay go and bring the bags into the truck" Mami said finally walking into the living room as well and hugging Titi Eva and Lisa, it looks like they really need this break together.

Going upstairs to my room I picked up my bags and froze when I saw something...a flash of white on the corner of my room but when I turned to see what it was nothing was there...Quickly I picked up all four of my medium sized cases and ran downstairs.

"Lala, baby, do you need some help with that?"

"Nah Mama, I'm good" I said and she nodded with a deep in thought expression on her face, she's been having that look plastered on there for a while now, I wonder what goes through her mind...I'll question her later.

Walking out the door I tightened my grip on the cases and sighed, for some reason I always was stronger than most kids my ages, it was weird, I didn't do anything to extraordinary to cause such muscle strength yet it was there, it was noticeable but it was still there...Placing the bags in the truck I sighed in content when nothing toppled over from the trunk being over stuffed.

I stood beside the truck waiting for the others, no point in going back to the house if they were going to come out anyway, right?

Soon they all piled out the house and ma locked the doors with a smile under her had me a few months after she had turned fifteen from what I remember, she was really young, and I'm only fourteen mAking her Twenty-nine...but work hadn't been giving her any relaxation and she had been looking older, and more stressed.

"Titi Lisa, where are we going?"

"Oh! So I found this cute little camp called Camp Crystal Lake, I thought we'd stay there!" She chirped and I smiled hiding my what I heard shouldn't have been caught, but I'm not exactly normal so I noticed the slight shift in her tone, it became higher as if there was something she was keeping to herself.

"Okay" I said jumping into the backseat besides Felicia who I now realized hard gotten in the car, along with Sarah.

I rubbed my shoulder as I felt a pain spark up.

"Lala, you okay?" Felicia asked and all attention was on me, I didn't like it.

"I'm fine miha"

"Baby, you sure we could go to the hospital real quick-" Titi Lisa suggested and I cringed at the thought of another checkup.

"No Titi, I'm fine" Interrupted her offering a reassuring smile and they all stared me down before Titi Eva nodded acceptingly and started up the truck.I watched the apartment disappear from my sight and smiled happily, I can't wait to go to Camp Crystal!

I rested my head on the cars window and closed my eyes, might as well get a small nap before we get 're going to be driving to New Jersey, wonderful...

_..._

_2 Days Later_

_..._

"Lala, miha wake up, we're here" Felicia shook me waking me up.

"Yeah, okay" I said and she smiled as I got out the car and was greeted by an old sign that looked wore out, reading "Camp Crystal Lake".We had stopped at a small motel when we got to New Jersey before hitting the road again, I must've fallen asleep again.I looked at Titi Lisa and she had a distant look on her as well call her out now.

"Aye yo titi, what's the real reason why you brought us here?" I asked and was soon backed up by Felicia and Sarah who seemed to notice as well.

"Lala!"

"Sorry mami it's just...obvious" I apologized calmly and she looked at me as if she remembered something.

"Ma, you okay?"

"yeah baby it's just...I don't know, anyway why do you think that Lisa is hiding something?"

"Well Titi Kat, um mami has been having a distant expression since the car ride, she's been avoiding the topic of the camp but at the same time bringing us to it" Sarah explained and I looked at Titi Kat expectantly.

"Alright, alright, I feel like I've been here before! But for the life of me...I can't remember!" She explained and I sighed.

"The feelings you're getting, are they good or bad?"

"...both"

"Then something in your mind, though it's mentally been erased, emotionally is still connected to your past that you've forgotten about and is trying to send you a message, to trigger something"

They all looked at me shocked and I looked down embarrassed.

"I've been studying psychology.." I admitted answering their unasked questions.

Titi Eva laughed and shook her head "Kat your kid surprises me each time I see her" She said and I scowled, Sarah and Felicia laughed at my expression.

"Haha, mami I don't think Lala likes being called a kid!" Licia laughed and i sighed, no use getting mad over words."Let's just get our stuff" I switched topics and they all laughed at my embarrassment, but throughout the entire time I couldn't shake the feeling of being watched, and I know Licia and Sarah felt it by the way the shivered and looked at the forest, this place was practically oozing bad vibes.

"Lala, Felicia, Sarah! Get your bags!" Ma cried and I sighed, just cause I can lift heavy things...doesn't mean I like to.

"Lala sigh one more damn time!"

"Yo, ma, I didn't even sigh" I lied casually and she looked at me as if saying "Lie-to-me-ONE-MORE-TIME" I laughed shrugging her off, ma's too playful to be taken seriously.I shuddered as I once again had the feeling of being watched, turning around to the forest I glared onto been told I have my mothers attitude when I froze when I saw a flash of white again, a mask.

"Lala!"

"coming!"

Walking away from the forest I closed my eyes and shuddered, that mask, I've seen it before...but only in nightmares...I don't want to worry mami so I don't say anytime, I don't want another reason to go t the hospital or worse, an asylum, this is mainly why I study psychology, even though I'm only fourteen, I want to see if I could find out what that white mask means...

I picked up my bags and followed Titi as she shows us to some cabins that were out here, you'd think she had actually remembered this place by how expertly she navigated us through the forest, me, Licia, and Sarah walked closer together as the watched feeling intensified, I really didn't like it...

"Okay, Lala, Felicia, and Sarah, you take that cabin, me and your moms will be in the cabin right across from yours, go and get yourselves situated" Titi Lisa order in a soft voice and I nodded as me and the girls went to out I've always been the tomboy Licia and Sarah has always had challenging strength like my own, I think it's our dads were must've been strong because our moms have a low tolerance for weights.

We walked into the cabin and it was semi furnished, it looked better online...

After I finished unpacking I threw myself onto one of the beds and closed my eyes as I listened to my eyes popped open as a white mask came into mind and I jumped straight up breathing deeply.

" no, no, I'm safe...I'm safe..."

"Lala?"

"Oh, hey Sarah"

"You can't act like I didn't just see that nena, I was here the whole time"

"I can and I will, where's Licia?"

"Lala...what's going on with you? Why are you hiding stuff?" She asked and I sighed running my hands through my shoulder length dirty blonde looked at me disapprovingly and gave her a hug before walking outside to see Licia in a two piece red bathing threw me my Puerto Rican flag swim trunks (boy swim trunks) and my white see I don't really appreciate too much skin being shown so I sort of wear boy swim trunks over my bikini bottoms.

"We're gonna go swimming" she said and I smirked, I absolutely love the water, cools me down and calms the nerves.

Walking back in the cabin Sarah eyed me and I told her what Felicia said, she squealed and pulled out her bathing suit, a aqua colored one piece that had open sides and an open back.

We went to the separate bathrooms and got dressed before racing to Felicia.

"Where's ma?"

"Oh! Forgot to mention, they don't know about this!"

"Lili! We're gonna get in trouble! No!"

"Aw! Come on Sarah! Lala's not complaining!"

"Uuuuuuhhh-"

"Well you didn't ask her!"

"I don't need to, I know she agrees!"

"Nu-uh! Lala!"

"Ya-hu! Lala!"

"Yo, you two sound so childish as hell, Sarah we do t always need the adults permission, and lili we still need to ask at times, but I'm not in the mood to so let's go" I said and Sarah looked at me wide eyed.

"We're going?!"

"Yerp" I answered and walked ahead while Licia did a little happy dance before running to catch up to me, Sarah shrugged and followed along as we searched for the we found it Licia immediately ran on the board walk and jumped straight into the water while screaming, I smiled as me and Sarah walked to the end of it and sat on the head popped out from the water and we smiled down at her before I jumped in right besides water felt so good on my heated head came up and I saw Sarah staring down at us smiling.

"Come on Sarah!" Lil persuaded and she shook her head No shyly.

"What's wrong nena?" I asked and she sighed before speaking.

"I...I can't swim"

"You've got to be kidding me" I heard Lili say and I nudged board wasn't to far from the water so I just lifted myself up, but as I came up I froze when I saw the bushes from behind is rustle slightly...,it's be an myself on the edge Licia sat on the other side of Sarah and we looked at her expectantly.

"The water...it scares me, you could just fall in there and never come back out...I...I don't like the thought"

"How about we teach you?"

"Uh-uh, no! I'm fine with watching!" She said and I sighed.

"You sure, it's a lot of fun" I chimed and she looked at me seriously.

"Says the water addict"

"Bump you!"

They laughed and I leaned back resting my body on the doc.

I felt eyes staring at me and I peeked an eye open at the other two.

"What?"

"Your eyes, they look different" Licia said and I sighed.

"Nah, because they look the same, right?"

"No, not like that! They're...darker...yet brighter...your green eye is brighter than your blue eye, and I don't mean as in color I mean like...I don't know it looks purer, more good, and the other one-"

"Looks like the devils eye, is that what you mean to say?" I snapped and she sighed, it wasn't like I didn't already know, but I always keep that...sinful part of me locked away, it seems as though who ever my father was...he wasn't all that good...

"Sorry, but it's not getting any easier for us either, we can barely keep our strength on the DL...much less our little tantrums we blow secretly"

We three tend to get...violent...we can feel it a few minutes before it happens, so whenever that feeling comes, regardless the circumstances we isolate ourselves...we don't want anyone to get hurt..not again...

"ELISA BOO MYERS!-"

"SARAH PAMELA VOORHEES!-"

"FELICIA NANCY KRUEGER-"

"GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE, **NOW!**"


	5. Three Scary Men

I heard our moms call and we froze...dammit...

We ran to out cabin where we heard them and gasped at the mess of clothes everywhere and the flipped over beds.

They looked at us and I immediately knew they thought we had did this.

"Mami-"

"Elisa what the hell is this mess?! Did you girls do this?!"

"Titi Kat we didn't do this-"

"Then who did Sarah?!"

"Titi Lisa, I swear, we didn't do this!"

"Felicia don't raise your voice at your aunt!"

"Pero titi-"

"Elisa, clean this fucking mess up!"

"Me?! We didn't do this!"

"You three probably don't remember this like last time-"

"WE DIDNT THROW A TANTRUM!"

"Sarah don't fucking raise your voice at me!"

I felt my heart rate pick up and my breathing get deeper, oh no, ooooh no, this isn't good, I need to leave.

"Elisa are you listening to me!"

I couldn't speak, my throat was constricting in anger, I need to leave.I ran out the cabin ignoring their cries, for some reason Titi Lisa's cry was the loudest, as if she was scared for me.

I threw my back against a tree as I tried to control my vision, I could only see nails scratched at my face as angry tears ran down my didn't she believe me? I was telling the truth! I'm not bad! I'm the most mature out of us three, although running out like that was pretty these thoughts ran through my held my face had become passive and my breathing had become hands falling at my sides I slid to the ground and let out steady bits of air.I'm not bad...right?

I heard a rustle from a bush in front of me and ignored it...until a figure began emerging from it...he wore a white mask...the same white mask that had been plaguing my mind since I was ten...

He work a mechanics suit and both hands rested firmly at his sides...but that didn't stop the gleam coming from his right hand...it was a knife...My heart picked up but I showed no he gets close enough I can duck beneath his legs and warn the others, I just can't let him no I plan on moving.

He slowly walked up to me and when he was about five inches away I quickly pushed myself of the tree between his legs, the way he froze showed he wasn't expecting it and I used that to my advantage, but I forgot to calculate how tall he was and how long his legs were because I'm guessing it only took him two strides to get me by my right grip was strong as he pulled me back but I refused to lifted the knife and went to bring it down in my left shoulder but I reacted just as fast and caught his event raced through my mind and a flash of red past in my vision before I pushed his arm away and kicked down his knee, which surprisingly worked, unfortunately it brought me down with him and I tumbled to the ground scraping my the knife was in the air agin and I was once again holding his arm in place preventing him from pressing it into my collar.

I refused to scream and pull the others into here so they could get legs were too long to get in between us and push him off, and I could feel my hand getting weak since I was only using one to stop his hand, and the other to try and push him away.

A seconds later he was winning and the knifes tip was pressing into my skin slightly, I felt my eyes water but didn't give up.I heard a scream from the distance and my sense became, of possible, even more alert.

"Sarah!" I cried and found some strength to push away his hand once again before kicking him away taking the knife and jamming into the side of his neck.I ran to where I heard her scream and saw a man with a machete standing over her fallen form, he seemed hesitant but driven to kill her, running I picked him up slightly and dropped him to the ground driving my shoulder into his back since I only saw a back view of what was happening.

"Lala!-"

"Come on! I shouted grabbing her hand and pulling her to the cabin, my senses were in high alert and I could pick out various traps set aside in the forest, how could I miss them?!

"Lala! Sarah!" A voice cried out and we ran to the source of Felicia's cry.

"Felicia it's okay!" I shouted as we ran through the the thick bushes and were met with the dock from earlier.

She was looking around frantically, it seemed as if she was looking for something.

"Where's he go?!" She cried out, tears streaking down her face. And I looked at her confused.

"Who?" Sarah asked when we reached her and she looked at us frightene.

"The man with the burnt face! H-He tried to kill me!" She shouted frantically and froze looking past us.I shivered in discomfort as the feeling of dread passed over me.

Me and Sarah slowly turned behind us to see the men from earlier along with Burnt Face.

I gulped but kept my mouth shut and noticed them slowly coming closer.

"Lala, get behind me!" Sarah hissed and I looked back at her with a crazed look.i hadn't even noticed I stepped in front of her.

"Lisa, get behind me" she said breaking down each word and I shook my head No causing her breathing to become hard.

"Girls move back!" Felicia called and I turned back to the men to see them walking towards us in a fast pace.

I was pulled back by Sarah as we ran down the dock but stopped when we noticed the Lake

"Such a smart move" Felicia growled out and I clenched my jaw.

"Sarah, get away from the edge!" I shouted pulling her away from it and she looked as if she was about to cry.

"We're gonna have to jump in!" Felicia said and Sarah shrieked pulling away from us.

"No! I-I can't swim! I'll drown!" She shouted crying and one of the men stopped was then that I realized that they were on about ten feet away and I felt my heart clench in fear.

I felt a tear slip from my eyes and closed them before sucking in some air.

"Lala? Look at me, please nena, .me" Sarah pleaded at and I opened my eyes before smiling at her.

"I'm going to push you into the boat, you need to add a little more force to make it in, you and Felicia to and warn our mothers, if they're even still alive" I whispered and the men looked at us confused, was smirking but confusion littered his eyes, I made sure that they couldn't hear us.

"Lala, no" she pleaded hushed and I looked at her hard.

"No room for arguement, tell mommy I'm sorry" I said and before she could say anything I shoved her and Felicia into the boat that rested in the water.

"Lala what are you doing?!" Felicia shouted but I had already reached down and pulled the ignition, starting the motor, and to make sure they didn't stop it I pulled the string out completely.

"No! Elisa! Elisa Boo Myers! Don't do this!" Sarah cried and I smiled sadly as they tried to turn the boat around.


	6. What's their Names

I watched as the girls became distant, and down I noticed something sticking up from a floor board and getting up I pulled out a long rusty nail from the floor board of the dock and hid it in my straight I turned around to see them five feet in front if me.

But they'd were all standing still, frozen.

"What did she call you?" Burnt face asked and I glared at him.

"My name" I replied with no emotion and his face was shocked before he looked at .he looked as if he had wanted to say looked back at me and I instantly knew he was hiding something.

"Repeat it!" He hissed and I glared at him, jaw clenched.i didn't say anything.

"Repeat it!" He shouted but I remained stiff.

clenched the huge knife in his hand before taking a step forward and I felt my heart rate pick up.

" "

I looked at hard before speaking.

"you should've been paying attention"

"Your mothers name is Kathryn Catte, is it not?" He asked with a joking tone and my heart picked up as I growled at him.

"Keep her name out your mouth you fucker!" I shouted causing him to laugh and I had to restrain myself as I began to see red.

I clenched my head with my hands as I began to get a migrane.

"The other girls parents names are Lisa Angeles, and Evangeline Thompson" he stated and I fell to one of my knees, just barely hearing what he had said.

"How do you-"

"Just a guess, now the kids names? What are they?" He asked looking eager to take in the new information.

Red, that's all I saw, was red.

"Not fucking telling" I spat as I tried to regain my composure, I was failing terribly.

The man with the white mask came up to me and pulled me to my feet harshly...

I snapped...

Pulling out the nail I jabbed it into his side, before pulling it out and doing it again, and again, and again, and I don't stop until the man with the hokey mask pulled me off and held me down while burnt face had his knifed gloved on my neck.

"She is definitely yours Myers" he said and I froze...what?...no...that's- that's impossible!

I began struggling hard but stopped when the knives pressed deeper into my skin.

I let out a scream of aggravation and kicked at burnt faces knees but missed terribly.

Calm down Lala, you're affecting your self badly.

"Listen kid, we already know their first names, we just need to know their last names" he said and I was squeezed tightly by hockey mask.

I gasped in pain and tried to fight back but couldn't.

"Sarah- what? Felicia- Blank, come on kids it'll be a lot easier on you" he said and I kept my mouth shut.

"Sarah Pamela Voorhees!"

"Felicia Nancy Krueger!"

"And .Myers"

I felt my heart drop and my blood run cold as my mom walked onto the dock along with Titi Lisa and Evangeline.

Sarah and Felicia appeared and I felt tears fall from my eyes.

"I said leave! Why did you come back!?" I shouted as they came closer.

"Let her go Jason! Please, let her go" Titi Lisa said and I was released by him but WhiteMask pulled me by the back of my jacket and had me in a headlock, his knifes tip touch my temple and I dug my nails into the sleeve of his suit.

"Michael! Michael! Please, don't do this! Please!" Mami begged and I felt more tears fall.

"Mami" I called in a desperate voice and she looked at me reassuringly.

"It's okay baby girl, it's gonna a be okay-" just as she said that 'Michael' shook me harshly and readjust the knife pressing it deeper into my temple and I let out a shriek of fear.

This is the first time I've ever feared for my own life.

"Michael that is your daughter! Please don't DO THIS!" Ma cried and I closed my eyes hoping it wasn't true, but she confirmed it.

His grip loosened but it was still strong, I couldn't get out even of I tried.

"We have to talk" Burnt face stated glaring at Titi Eva who nodded and looked at Licia.

"Baby girl, come with us" she said and the three walked off.

"Jason, please, please hear me out, please" Titi Lisa begged and Hockey mask nodded before walking towards her and soon left as well.

Mami began walking towards us but Michaels grip instantly tightened back up, suffocating me slightly and I gasped for air.

"Michael you're hurting her, stop it you're hurting her!" Ma screamed frantically and stopped waking, but he didn't loosen his grip.

"Please, just let me explain, please" she pleaded and with hesitation I was completely let go I ran to my mom and hugged her small frame, I towered over her.

"Elisa, miha...meet your father...Michael Myers..." She introduced and I clenched my jaw and glared at the thick bushes of the forest.

She sighed before walking towards him and I instantly pulled her back.

"Mami-"

"No Elisa, let go, now" she ordered and I felt my hand shake vigorously as I complied.


	7. Kat's Reason

**_Kat's p.o.v_**

"Michael, listen, the day I left, I had no idea I was leaving, I was forced to leave and I didn't even know I was pregnant, I had no idea.A few months after Elisa was born I had gotten into an accident, a car accident.I lost my memory, I didn't even remember my own daughter for Christ sakes!"

"I had no knowledge if this"

"Elisa! Not the time!"

"Sorry" she apologized and I sighed, tired.

"A few months ago I received a letter from , I suppose he had no idea of the accident and he sent me a letter filling me in on your where snouts and what you've been doing, I don't even know why I read the letter, I though the mail man had messed up on my mail again, but i did, and it took me a while but I remembered, I knew you would but I didn't know what to do about Elisa, u was cared for her safety! You killed Boo Michael! Your baby sister who you loved more than anything! Imagining what you would do to your own daughter, I couldn't even fathom it! So yes, I began to become a little more secretive with my where a bouts for this exact reason!" I shouted and he saw how clenched his knife in anger, but he had no right to be angry.

He slowly walked up to me and I stood stiff as he moved some of my hair and ran his thumb across a scar that rested on my head, it was covered by my hair and barely noticeable, but it was also the reason for me never seeming to remember anything about my past.

Without warning he pulled me to him and I closed my eyes as he hugged my small frame against his gigantic one, another trait Elisa received from him.I couldn't help but hug him back, I've missed him so much.

I looked up at him and he looked down at me before raising his head and staring behind .

"Michael I swear, you can be around her, but if you hurt my baby, . " I said releasing him and he walked past me towards her.

"Don't get too close, I never seem to know exactly what she's thinking, you getting too close (m not sure she wild appreciate that" I warned and he looked back at me, his eyes they were black, I remembered a time when they were blue, that's we're Lala received her heterochromia blue eye deeper I noticed amusement deep within his eyes and surpassed a grateful smile as relief washed over me.

She's safe, my baby girl is safe.

**Lala's p.o.v**

I watched as he turned his attention back at me and my eyes held no emotion.

He stood directly in front of me and I stared straight a head, past him at my mother.

He looked at me desperately and I felt a hand on my shoulder.

She doesn't want me to hurt him.

Looking at the hand on my shoulder I sighed in defeat as I threw down another rusted nail onto the ground.

"Elisa!"

"Well obviously you weren't going to do it!" I defended and she sighed in disappointment.)

"Anything else?" She asked and I smirked dryly.

"Besides my hands? No" I answered causally but froze feeling a hand on the side of my face.

I looked up to see Michael staring down at me and I felt my heart rate pick up as he ran a hand through my dirty blonde hair.

He looked to be have a battle with himself before he snapped out of it and raised his knife.I felt my eyes widen and clenched my placed the knife in his pocket and without warning I was pulled into a hug.

Michael Myers, I did a report about him once, and yet I can't shake the feeling of misunderstanding, I mean, the man is fucking hugging me, he killed his little sister, yet he is hugging me, no lie I feel special right now.

"Erm...hey Ehem dad...how's being a killer been?"

"Elisa!"

"I'm joking! I'm joking!" I said and Michael, I mean dad, ruffled my hair.

"See, he took no offense to it, you're tired, go to sleep" I said and she sighed agitated.

Actually, I'm pretty tired, that's probably why I'm acting so...weird.

"Mami...I think I need to sleep" I said but before she could respond I felt myself shut down and hit something firm but not hard.

**_Kats p.o.v_**

I smiled as Michael immediately caught his daughter when she passed out, this information is taking a toll on her, she needs to sleep on it.

"Bring her to the car, we're leaving" I said as we walked off the dock.


	8. Lisa's Reason

**_Lisa's p.o.v_**

I had Sarah wait just outside Jason's old cabin as we talked, well I talk and he listen.

"Listen Jason, that night, when I was taken away I was placed under hypnosis and I was drugged, and I had completely forgotten everything, I only remembered my name and that I had forgotten something I just couldn't figure out what, or rather whom" I said frantically trying to get him to hear me out, it would be a lot easier if he'd put the machete down.

"It was about a year ago when I remembered, Sarah used to have my last name, and to be honest it's only because I stumbled upon Camp Crystal on a website, it had the entire back story, and even a small one of me when they found me, that's how I remembered, and when I did, I had her last name changed to yours without the police noticing, whenever they come around we use my last name, but with friends and family we'd use yours " I explained and he looked at me pointed his machete towards something outside and I was confused until he snatched my arm and dragged me to the window before pointing out towards Sarah.

"Sarah? What about her?"

He pointed towards himself and I tilted my head in ?

He pointed at me then himself again before he pointed at Sarah and I rose my head in understanding and blushed deeply.

"O-oh! Yeah she's ours, yours and mine, mine and yours, can't be anymore descriptive than that" I said and suddenly Sarah popped her head through the window.

"Mom, I'm hungry"

"Gah! Sarah Pamela Voorhees, how many times have I told you! Don't scare me! Make some noise and let me know you're coming!" I screamed and she grinned sheepishly and I sighed.

"But ma, if I made noise than people would here me" she explained and I looked at her pointedly.

"Sarah"

"Sorry mami"

Throughout the entire exchange Jason stared at her and she noticed finally staring back.

"Hello Mister! I'm Sarah!" She chirped and I smiled, such a good girl.

"Sarah, this is Jason"

"Oh! Hi Jason!"

"He's your father"

She opened her mouth but the information processed in her head and she looked at me.

"I thoughts my dad left?"

Jason glared at me and I avoided his gaze.

"I did too"

"I'm confused"

"I was told a lie when I had you, I couldn't remember my past and was told that your father left while I was pregant, it wasn't true"

"And you found this out when?"

"A year ago"

"And I'm just finding out?"

"Excuse me for trying to protect you!"

She flinched at my tone and sighed.

"Sorry mami" I sighed and rolled my eyes, she's always makes this face when she gets in trouble, it makes it difficult to stay mad at her.

"It's fine miha" I said and she smiled before unexpectedly hopping through the window.

"Sarah say hi to your dad"

"Hi dad" she said and I smiled when Jason patter her head gently.

That was mainly the only way I ever knew he cared as a child.


	9. Evangeline's Reason

**_THIS FICTION IS RATED M FOR A REASON! And it's not the language! You have been warned! Somewhat sexual content a head so READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!_**

**_READERS DISCRETION HAS BEEN ADVISED_**

**_Evangeline's p.o.v_**

I held Felicia close to me and watched as Freddy clasped and I clasped his clawed hand...he wasn't happy...

"So this is why you left, a fun king kid?! Ha!"

I pulled Felicia behind me before speaking.

"Felicia go wait in the car-"

"What? Ma, no-"

"His is not up for debate! Wait in the fucking car!" I shouted and turned around to glare at her, she always has to talk back, she needs to fucking listen, I'm the adult, not her!

Seeming to get the message she nodded with a small 'yes Ma'me' and ran to the car, which was quit some distance away, but far enough so that she wouldn't be hurt or hear anything.

I heard a whistle followed by a laugh and immediately my attention was back to Freddy...only he wasn't there, I stepped back in shock but gasped when my back hit something hard...and it wasn't a tree.I turned around quickly only to be slammed into the side of a cabin we were next to.

"Ah!" I gasped as air was knocked out my lungs and heaved slightly as Freddy walked up to my weak form.

"A kid! So who's the father _Eva_?! Come on! I like surprises!" I shouted and I clenched my jaw, I really don't want to tell him now.

"Come on _Eva_! Who is it? HUH?!"

I was pulled up to my feet and my back was once again slammed against the cabin.

I gasped and coughed out much needed air.

"Freddy, stop-"

"Did he make you feel good?!" He asked and I gasped when my legs were forcefully wrapped around his waist.

"Fr-Freddy-"

"Was he rough like me? Or gentle?" He asked and I felt a blush hit my face and a moan leave my throat when he slammed his hips against my area.

" .he?!" He growled out, each word followed by a hard slam of his hips and I moaned at the didn't stop his pace and I felt the cabin shake along with us, and I let out a moan from each thrust.

"Fr-Freddy I-it's You!" I cried out as I swallowed in some badly required air.

His movements ceased and I gasped for air as he stared at my sweaty face.

Bastard never could go a week without sex.

"What?" He asked and I sighed sliding my hands from his shoulders to his chest.

"It's you, you're her father, no one else" I admitted and he looked at me with the most shocked expression possible.

"That's not possible"

"Yes, it is, it was before you were killed, the day I left...I found out I was pregnant..."

"And you didn't tell me?!" He growled and I hid my face.

"I was scared for my child, Freddy you killed children for a living!" I accused meeting his heated gaze and wasn't surprised to see the snarl on his face.

"At least she would've gotten to see me human!"

"Freddy, you were never human! No human would do that to children" I stated, my voice hard.

"And how long did it take you to figure that out? I was a grown man, you were only fourteen when I would bend you over my desk-"

"Freddy!"

"-and fuck you so hard that you had bruises-"

"Stop!"

"Or how about when all you had to do was bite that bottom lip of yours-"

"Don't you dare say more-!"

"-and I would immediately strip you starch naked, and shove myself, deep, inside of you" he said his breath hitting my ear and I gulped as the memories came to me.

"Excited aren't we?" He asked and I gasped when he pressed his hardened member against my moist area...dear lord what is happening to me.

"Mommy!" I heard Felicia's voice from a distance and immediately we separated, Freddy was turned around so his back was facing where Felicia's voice came from and I blushed seeing the very noticeable bulge in his pants.

I stood stiff as Felicia poked through some thick branches and forced myself to calm down, dammit Freddy.

"Hey baby girl, what's wrong?"

"Aunti Lisa wanted me to get you um, we're leaving she informed and I nodded before turning to Freddy who in returned looked back at me, I raised an eyebrow and he nodded before turning to face Felicia.I was grateful to see that um...it had went down.

"Um sweety this is Freddy...he is also-"

"My father?" She said and me and Freddy went stiff.

"How did you know?" I asked afraid she heard us earlier.

"I took a guess" she answered and I sighed in relief, I noticed Freddy visibly relax as she walked towards us.

"Hi, um dad...this Is so weird" she said and I smiled.

"Yeah for you and me both" he said and I laughed slightly, he never could keep his mouth shut.

I heard a car horn beep and sighed, Kat has no patience.

"Let's go before she breaks the horn like last time" I said and Felicia was the first to leave and me and Freddy took our time, but I didn't miss the way he looked at my ass as we man will never change...


End file.
